The Road Goes Ever On
by FantasyBard
Summary: Defeating Morgana was only the beginning. Secrets coming to light, allies from unexpected places, and an underworld of immortal beings mean that Dave Stular's life is about to get a whole lot more complicated. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Order

At last, I have managed to get the first chapter up for the promised sequal to Never Ending Road. Again, sorry for the delay, but school and writer's block created havoc for me in starting this story. I also have to admit that even though I have a general idea for where this story is going, I am still a little fuzzy on the details, so up dates may not always be regular. But, despite that, I hope that it will be njoyed by all who read it.

Anyway, I really don't have much to say on this story, except that if you haven't read my first Sorcerer's Apprentice story, The Never Ending Road, I would sugguest you do so, because there are things in that story which are built on in this one. There will also be a few other things that I will be exploring which I am really looking forward to. One of those things is that this story will be built around the Balthy 100 challenge, first written by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord. I can't say that there will be one hundred words, but every chapter will be built around one of the prompts. I thought it would give the story some structure and challenge me as writer.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Sorcerer's Apprentice belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer, Fantasia which inspired the movie, the composer of the tone poem, and the poet who inspired the composer. I am only making use of this for artistic purposes, and am making no profit on this whatsoever.

This story is rated T for scenes of fantasy action/violence, some language and some sensuality.

That's all I have, so let's let this thing started. Please enjoy, The Road Goes Ever On.

Prologue: Order

_1. The disposition of things following one after another in succession or sequence. 2. A condition in which each thing is properly disposed with in reference to other things and to its purpose._

Russia, a place of soaring and majestic towers, with breathtaking colors and stunning landscapes. But, there were things which lurked beneath the surface of this vast country, which no mere humans could have guessed.

Russia was a hotbed of Morganian sorcerers. There were possibly more in that country then in any other place. Russia had such an amount of humanity and open spaces that the Morganians proved hard to find. Thusly, they could use the country as a base from which to plan and execute.

From the city of St. Petersburg, in particular, a vast network of magic and Morganians had their origin. It was from this organization, known in magical circles as the Sect of the Phoenix that a great deal of the Morganian plots were launched the world over. It had been in existence for centuries, with its strength peaking or receding as the events of history played out. The past fifty years had seen an especially strong upswing in its operations. The leader of this Society was never known to many of those who worked within it. This current leader was no exception, but they all knew better than ever try and cross him.

His name was Gregory Dashkov. He was a powerful Morganian, ruthless and ambitious in all that he did. He was also extremely cunning and intelligent. He could turn any situation to his advantage and had an uncanny ability to read everybody that he encountered.

Some whispered that he could be second only to Maxim Horvath in his powers. There were even rumors that he might be more powerful than that great Morganian, for some said he had managed to come back from the dead: burned to death by a Merlinean sorcerer twenty years before, he had been said to rise from his own ashes, like the proverbial Phoenix which the society was named after.

Gregory was aware of such rumors, and he let them grow around him, because they enhanced his own reputation. But, of course, the reality was far different than the stories. The complete truth was known only to himself, and not even those in his inner circle knew what had happened that terrible night. In truth, he _was_ something of a Phoenix, as the fire would have killed any other man. But the adventure had cost him his sight and he had been reduced to blindness. But any who assumed that he was weak simply because he could not see quickly learned their mistake. Gregory was a dangerous enemy, and the loss of his sight had only driven him to make up for the weakness, until now he no longer counted it a disability.

Around him many worked and served. His agents afforded him unquestioning loyalty and obedience. Though he might have been on the side that was counted by many to be evil, the Morganians were actually well organized within themselves. True, there was some backstabbing that went on and loose ends, to put it mildly, were always taken care of. But to be constantly destroying and killing each other would have meant that very soon, there would have been no Morganians left.

No, there was organization in the Morganian Sects, sorcerers knew their places and unless overly ambitious or overly stupid, they never aimed higher than what they could achieve.

There was such who Gregory had relied on to carry out a very dangerous mission which had lasted the greater part of a year. Her name was Anya Belaia. His former apprentice, she had achieved her status as sorcerer in the Morganian Order five years before. She was quickly growing to become his best spy, and he had recently sent Anya on a job that could very well be the most important, not only for him, but every Morganian in the organization that he ran.

The occasion which had prompted him dispatching her was nothing less than the event which had sent shock waves throughout the magical community, causing celebration in Merlinean Circles, and panic in Morganian Sects. Morgana le Fey, the greatest sorceress and hope for the ultimate victory of those who followed her teachings, was dead. This could only mean that the Prime Merlinean had revealed himself.

Naturally, the goal of many Morganians was to find this Prime Merlinean and kill him. The main problem with that was the Incantus had remained frustratingly silent on the affair. There was nothing about the Prime Merlinean to be found, no name, no city. Oh, the pictures and story of the battle were easy enough to see, and the images even of Balthazar and Veronica Blake could be seen. But the face of the Prime Merlinean himself had been obscured.

The Morganians had been in chaos about this, and there had been dozens of scrambling to find the Prime Merlinean, except for Gregory. He was wise enough to know that spending effort to find the Prime Merlinean was a useless task. When the Incantus wanted something to be kept secret, it was almost to discover it until the time was right. No, he had not sought to find the Prime Merlinean. He had dispatched Anya to find Balthazar and Veronica Blake. It was a foregone conclusion that one of them would be training the Prime Merlinean. If he could discover their whereabouts, finding him would be a simple step.

He had known them to be somewhere in the United States, and here Anya had been sent, to find, no matter how long it took, the two Merlinean sorcerers. She had then been instructed to find the Prime Merlinean, not to kill him, yet. Rather, she was to stir up some trouble in whatever city he was in, enough trouble that would be a test. Gregory wanted to know just how strong the Prime Merlinean was and who his allies were. From there, Gregory, would plan. He had learned long ago, never to underestimate the odds of opposition. He had not achieved his position out of rushing blindly into conflict, but rather through patience and cunning.

It was approaching sunset when Anya arrived. Gregory was sitting in his library, which faced towards the setting sun. The room was bathed in blood red, and Gregory himself was sitting on his gilded chair, for all the world looking like a king upon his throne.

"Ah, Anya," He said, greeting the blond-haired, blue-eyed spy. "I'm pleased to see you once more. It had been for to long since your aura graced my presence."

Anya bowed respectfully. "Master Dashkov, it's good to be home."

"I have been keeping a close eye on your progress; you seem to have been quite successful."

"More than successful, Master. I have accomplished everything that you told me to do."

"You found the Prime Merlinean, then?"

"Yes, along with Veronica and Balthazar Blake, all of them in New York."

"I gathered that from the reports that I've been hearing. Very inventive of you to set the vampires and the sorcerers in New York against each other. It was must have been amusing watching the Merlineans getting caught in the cross fire."

"It certainly was, Master. But, in the end, the Merlineans were able to restore order to the city."

"Of course they were, the Merlineans have always been strong in that city. But this mission was not about conquering, not yet. However, you did not leave any incriminating evidence behind you? Did they ever once suspect you?"

"Never, the Merlineans welcomed me with open arms, the fools. They only ever knew as me as an exchange student from France, and as far as I know, that is all that they remember me as. So, if I should ever need to go back there, I have already an alias that I can rely on

"Excellent. You seem to have had a most intriguing story. Start at the beginning."

"It would be my pleasure, Master."

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think?This is kind of a slow introduction, but that's the purpose of a prolgue. Next chapter, the sorcerers we all know and love will make their appearences. I look forward to hearing your thought. Again, reviews and constructive critiques are welcome. But, no flames please.<p>

Next chapter: Nine months previously, all seems quiet in New York. Dave and Becky are enjoying the first sweetness of love. But of course Balthazar has to go and ruin it. Of course, considering what he's going through, perhaps he has the right to be a little grumpy.


	2. Subway

Subway:

_1. An underground electric railroad, usually in a large city. 2. A short tunnel or underground passage for pedestrians, automobiles. _

**NINE MONTHS PREVIOUSLY…**

Summer had arrived in New York. The temperature rose, and the streets grew busier with students who were seeking to have a little bit of summer fun before they began jobs or any summer classes. It was a time for recreation and fun.

Unless, of course, one happened to be a sorcerer in training. For Dave, the last few weeks had been ones of intense drilling and learning. Balthazar Blake did not believe in giving breaks. He wanted to teach Dave as much as he could while he had the time, as Dave was due to begin a summer job at NYU's science lab. Dave's Telsa coils had gotten him a lot of attention when he had shown them off at the end of his Sophomore year. The professors at NYC could see that they had a gifted young man in their midst, and there had been several offers for him to work over the summer.

Dave did complain about the long hours. But once his initial protests had fallen on deaf ears, he had decided that he might as well make the best of it, and he had actually found himself enjoying the lessons. It certainly beat getting bored.

Ever since defeating Morgana three months before, Dave had made amazing strides in his training. He had only been training officially for a short time, and already he had achieved the level of Journeyman. He didn't have that title officially, because he defied all classification. Dave he picked up on new spells faster than anyone Balthazar had ever seen. Not that he would have told Dave that. There was no reason to give him a big head.

Besides, every sorcerer could stand to learn new things. Right now, control was Dave's big problem, and it was that which he was drilling in his free time.

It was on a day in mid May when Dave was working on his Telsa Coils (even if it had earned him top marks last semester, he still enjoyed working on them). Becky was there, looking over some arias which her voice teacher had wanted her to look at over the summer. Besides being an excellent cellist, Becky also had a stirring soprano voice, one that Dave had fallen in love when he had first heard it.

Dave and Becky had formed a comfortable, if unusual routine. For a time, Balthazar had been wary of allowing Becky to sit in on their practices, afraid that it might distract Dave. But now, he was all right with it. It seemed to aid Becky in understanding the complexities of magic, plus it actually seemed to help Dave if he had someone to show off for.

"Dave," said Becky, "Balthazar is going to be here in a few minutes. Shouldn't you start warming up in the Merlin Circle or something?"

"Just a sec, I'm recalibrating this." Said Dave, "I'm trying to amp up the power, but for some reason, it's not letting me do it."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Becky, "Doesn't that mean that Balthazar will be able to just zap you with more power?"

Dave paused in what he was doing and looked at her. "Did he actually tell you that he does that?"

Becky looked at him in wide-eyed innocence. "He might have implied it."

Dave groaned. "Great, my girlfriend believes my Master more than she believes me."

Leaving the Telsa coil, he stepped into the engraved Merlin Circle to begin his warm-ups. As he stepped into the Circle that represented Motion, he began to levitate objects and spin them around the room. Becky took this all in stride, as though it were perfectly normal to be surrounded by floating chairs, books and a stray mop.

"I'll have you know that I'm getting better at blocking him." said Dave.

"Four out of ten times, Dave. That's what Balthazar told me. Even for someone as terrible at math as I am, I know those aren't amazing odds."

Dave paused in his concentration and fixed her an incredulous expression. "How can you sit there and tell me that you take Balthazar's word over mine?"

"Only on some things."

"Well, thank you very much, that's comforting."

This kind of banter between them had become quite easy and natural over the past three months. Dave had grown in his self-confidence around her. Dave never thought that he would find someone as amazing as Becky. She was smart, pretty, kind and continued to show more understanding of his magic than he had ever thought possible. The fact that she was drop dead gorgeous was also a pretty great bonus.

For her own part, Becky was still of the opinion that Dave was the best guy that she had ever met. He was smart, sweet and always seemed to know what to say in order to make her feel happy. He was sorcerer in training, but that only added to his charms. She had always dreamed of her own knight in shining armor, who would fight for the right and good of the world. And while Dave didn't wear armor or ride a horse, he definitely fit the hero type that she had always imagined.

But every so often, their harmony could be broken by outside sources, and now one of them was about to make an appearance. The door to the lab banged open above them, followed by Balthazar's heavy footsteps on the stairs. When they saw his face, they knew that he was not in the best of moods. His face was like a thunder cloud, and when he spoke, his voice was unusually impatient and gruff. "Dave, nice of you to show up on time."

"I had nothing else better today. Besides, you're the one who is kind of late."

"Am I?" barked Balthazar.

"Yeah, by about ten minutes."

Balthazar fished his cell phone out of his pocket, looked at the clock face and scowled. "I'll never get used to this thing. Give me a watch any day." He put the phone away and sighed, trying to get control of himself. "Sorry, Dave, I haven't had the best of mornings."

"What's the matter?" asked Dave.

Balthazar's eyes shifted slightly and he said, "Veronica is going through that time of the month. She didn't sleep well that night, and she's have severe cramps this morning. Normal medication doesn't seem to be helping her."

"Oh," said Dave, who had clearly heard all that he wanted to.

"Have you tried a rice sock?" asked Becky,

"A what?" said Balthazar.

"A sock filled with rice, heated up in the microwave. It works wonders."

"I can't say that we've tried that."

"Would Veronica like some company?" asked Becky, "I mean, women usually understand this sort of thing better than men and…"

"That might be a good idea. Heaven knows I've tried everything."

"All right, I'll go then." She got together her things and prepared to head out. "Bye, Dave. See you later."

As she was walking away from the table, Balthazar noticed that the Incantus was lying open on the table. "Wow, Dave, I'm impressed that you actually read your homework."

Dave, who had been in the process of setting down all of his various objects in such a way that they didn't completely scatter all over the place, stopped suddenly and looked at Balthazar, a little embarrassed. "Uh, actually, I only covered the Mayans. The Incas are still unread."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Just when I think you actually are trying to go above and beyond, you still prove to me that you're normal. Well, if you weren't reading it, who was?"

"Oh, um, I was." Said Becky, "I mean, I find it interesting, and it's not every day that the pictures in the book move. I hope you don't mind."

Balthazar just seemed incredibly surprised. He just stared at Becky for a moment, and it seemed as though he were about to ask her something, but than he seemed to think better of it, and merely said, "Oh no, that's fine. I hope that Dave could learn from your diligence, and learn to read the Incantus as though it were a pleasurable experience instead of a chore."

"You're making me look bad. You know that?" said Dave, as Becky hurried up the steps.

Becky stopped and looked back at him with a grin. "Only because I love you." And with that, she headed out.

Once she was gone, instead of immediately launching into the lesson, which was what Dave had been expecting, Balthazar sat done heavily down in one of the chairs. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. Dave could see that at the moment, training was really the last thing on his mind. Gathering his courage, he stepped out of the Merlin Circle, and went to sit beside Balthazar. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything, until Dave finally asked. "So, what's really wrong?"

Balthazar looked at Dave. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just seem to remember you telling me that Veronica's uterus is dead. She cast that spell on herself so she wouldn't have any more children. I guess I just assumed that meant that she couldn't have, you know."

"They're called periods, Dave, or menstrual cycles if you prefer a more scientific term. They're a perfectly normal part of woman's natural biology and there's nothing embarrassing about them."

"Well, I didn't have any sisters, and my mom was pretty private about that part of herself, so forgive me if I feel a little awkward about it. And don't try and change the subject."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and sighed. 'It's getting harder to catch you off-guard. I don't know whether I should be concerned about that. All right, here's how it is. You're right, Veronica couldn't have periods, but we're in the process of reversing the spell she put on herself."

"Really, I thought that was incredibly difficult."

"It is difficult, and potentially very dangerous, but it can be done. You see, Dave, ever since you defeated Morgana, our promise to Merlin was fulfilled. The anti-aging spell he put on us is now ended. Veronica and I are going to start to age normally now. That's something of a relief. That means that we now have the chance to live a normal life. It wasn't necessarily a hard decision for us to try and heal the wounds of the past.

"About two months ago, we went to see Henry Fallon, the Healer of the Merlineans here in New York."

Dave nodded. So far, his contact with the Merlinean Circle in New York had been limited, to avoid the secret of his identity becoming to widely known. He had only met the members of the High Council, so far. "Yeah, short guy, graying hair, glasses?"

"That's him. He's one of the best healers among the Merlineans here in North America. Veronica and I knew that if anyone could reverse the spell, it would be him."

"And has he been able to?"

"He's a bit more of an optimist that I am, but he told us that he could repair the damage, though it would have to be done slowly, and in stages. For weeks, we've been going to him. There was no sign, and I had almost begun to give up hope. But when Veronica started bleeding again, it's given both of us hope. It means that Veronica's body is starting to function properly."

"So, if it's good news, why is Veronica kicking you out of the house?"

Balthazar beamed his apprentice an annoyed glare. "She did _not_ kick me out of the house."

"Well, you still seem rather relieved not to be with her which amounts to the same thing."

"Look, Dave, you may not appreciate how tough women are. Compared to what they go through every month, not to mention giving birth, it makes men look like wimps. The thing is, Veronica hasn't had a period in 400 years. That means that her body has been hitting her rather hard. The cramps and headaches have been severe, which in turn has made her a little testy."

"But, she'll be all right, won't she?"

"Of course, she will. But that doesn't mean that I still don't worry about her, even if the pain that she's going through isn't life threatening."

"Do you think that you'll be able to have a baby?" asked Dave, after a moment.

Balthazar sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know, Dave. I would like to think so, but when a person lives as long as I have, optimism really isn't my strong suit. But I'm ready to accept the fact it might happen. Anyway, thanks for listening."

"Hey, any time. I'm glad to do it."

"But don't think that I'll ever forget why we're here. Into the Circle, Dave. Let's see how much you remember about invisibility."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

Next chapter: Becky really had a second motive for wanting to see Veronica. It turns out that she has a secret which she has been keeping close for the past three months. Little can she expect that all her gifts just might be more powerful than she could ever imagine.


	3. Air

Air:

_1. A stir in the atmosphere; a light breeze. 2. Overhead space; sky._

Becky had never been a good liar. She had also never been very good at keeping secrets. Now, she understood why. But ever since the night of Morgana Le Fey's defeat, Becky had actually managed to keep a secret from everyone who knew her. And the whole affair was starting to drive her a little crazy.

The events of that night were indelibly marked on her memory. From the terrifying climb up the satellite dish, to the thrilling ride half across the world on a steel eagle with Dave. But the one thing that she had told no one else about that night was the one event that confused her the most.

She still didn't know how she had managed to convince that security guard to do all of the things that she had requested of him, or perhaps manipulated might be a better word. Becky could clearly remember every single moment of that encounter: the way she had felt when the power within herself seemed to have moved into the guard, the time when she had felt almost in control of his mind, the subtle change of tone in his words as he obeyed her instructions. It had both thrilled her and made her a little nervous. She had never felt like that before, but ever since that night, she had begun to notice that such things might be happening to her more often that she had ever thought possible.

She didn't know what to make of it. And that was why she had wanted to have the chance to speak to Veronica. If anyone were an expert on the abnormal, it would be either Veronica or Balthazar. She hadn't wanted to speak to Balthazar. Even if he didn't freak her out as much as he once had, he was still a bit to intimidating for her tastes. Veronica seemed a bit more approachable, and Becky liked to think that the sorceress considered her a friend. She hoped that if anyone could give her answers, it would be her.

When she got to the Arcana Cabana, she was not surprised to find that it was closed. Judging from what Balthazar had told her, Veronica was in pretty bad shape. She knew how that felt, as her cramps could sometimes lay her low too. Becky just hoped that Veronica wouldn't mind a little female company.

She used the entrance that bypassed the shop and took her directly to the apartment above. She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Veronica answered. She didn't even take the time to look who was there, and when she spoke, her voice was tired and angry. "Balthazar, what are doing back already? I thought-" She stopped midsentence when she got the door open all the way and saw that it was Becky. "Oh, Becky, I'm sorry. I thought that you were, well, someone else."

"You thought that I was Balthazar. Don't worry, I understand."

Veronica sighed deeply. "He told you about how I was feeling, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. And I don't want to intrude or anything, but well, I was just wondering if you might like some company."

Veronica gave her a tired smile and opened the door all the way for her to come in. "Yes, of course. I think that I would like that very much."

Becky came into the apartment and once again had to stop her mouth from falling open in wonderment at the scene before her. Balthazar and Veronica's apartment was one of the most amazing places that she had ever been in. It wasn't in the sheer scope or size of the place, for it was really only a moderate sized apartment, hardly a mansion or a penthouse. It was what they had in it which took her breath away every time. Rich tapestries and paintings hung on the walls. Rugs of many colors adorned the dark, hard wood floors. The nooks and crannies were crammed with artifacts which had come from China, Europe and every place in-between. What made it all the more impressive was that Becky was sure every item was authentic, and had some sort of story. She would have loved to hear those stories, but she had never really known how to ask.

Veronica ushered her into the living room. It was obvious from the blanket and pillows on the couch that she had been residing there for the better part of the morning. Her face also bore witness to what she was going through. It looked tired and pale, without any of its usual radiance.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't have anything prepared." She said, "I have just been feeling so sluggish today. I can't get motivated to get anything done. And the cramps, don't get me started on them."

"Yeah, Balthazar said you were taking it pretty hard. You two didn't have a fight or anything?"

"We might have had a spat." Said Veronica as she sat down heavily on the couch, "I'm beginning to remember just how moody I used to get during my cycle. And when you haven't had one for as long as I have, it's even harder to get used to."

Becky looked at Veronica in confusion. "When was the last time you had a period?"

"Not counting the last three months, about four hundred years."

Becky gaped at Veronica. "What? Why?"

Veronica's face became utterly pained for a few seconds, and her hand moved unconsciously to her stomach. Becky suddenly felt rather embarrassed. Clearly, she had stumbled upon something that was none of her business to ask. "It's a long story." Said Veronica.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't have to know it. I just came here to give you some company, you know, girl time."

"Girl time?" said Veronica, with a little smile, one that was a bit more genuine than the one she had earlier, "Is that what they call it now? Well, I think that I might like that. I haven't had quality girl time in quite a long time."

Becky suddenly remembered that her excuse for coming in here in the first place, she explained the concept of a rice sock to Veronica. As Veronica had tried everything else, she thought that this was worth a try. Becky set about making it, and when she brought it back to Veronica, she could see that it had an instant effect. "It always helps me when I have bad cramps." She explained, "The rice retains the heat, and the weight of the sock helps to keep the heat in place. It's so much more effective than a hot pad."

"Not to mention completely natural." Said Veronica, with a smile, "Thank you, Becky. This will be a big help to me."

Becky sat down on the couch beside Veronica. "I have to admit, I thought that being a sorceress and having all that power in healing, you would be able to use it to make the pain a little easier to bear."

"Oh, believe me, I have been tempted. But we were taught that to use magic to invert the normal proceedings of the body is dangerous. Periods are normal, and so I have to put up with them. I don't really like using magic to the problems of every day life, anyway."

"I see." said Becky, tucking this information away for later use. "I think that I admire you more for that. You don't want to make life too easy for yourself."

"Enduring difficulties and facing challenge is what makes us grow." Said Veronica, "That's what Merlin always taught us. And his teaching still rings true, even today."

"Yeah, Merlin." said Becky, with a furrowed brow. She always felt a little overwhelmed when talk turned to Merlin. Veronica and Balthazar seemed to talk about him so naturally, though with a great deal of respect. Even Dave didn't have any difficulty now in speaking of him. For Becky, it was still a little strange to think that someone that she had always read about as a myth had actually been a real live person.

However, this might just be the opening that she was looking for. "Hey, Veronica, I need to tell you something."

Veronica looked at her, and could see by the expression on her face that something was bothering Becky. "What's the matter?"

"Well, something happened the night of The Rising that I don't really understand. I haven't told anyone about it, not even Dave. But I don't really feel that I can ignore it anymore." With that, she began to tell Veronica about the incident with the security guard. "He stopped me, tried to tell me to go back. But I was so fixed on getting to the roof, that I couldn't allow anything to stand in my way. And when I realized this, something happened."

Veronica, for the first time that morning, forgot her pain and discomfort completely. She was staring intently at Becky, absorbing her every word, and thinking of what she had suspected of Becky before she had even met her. In Becky's very personality, there had been a dynamism and charisma which had made Veronica wonder if there might be more to her talents than even she had thought. "Go on. What happened next?"

"Well, I don't really know any other way to describe it except to say that my determination to get to the roof meant that I was able to influence the actions of the guard for just a moment. He suddenly did everything that I asked. He didn't stop me from going up on the roof, and he unlocked the doors and turned off the security cameras when I asked him. I didn't really realize what I was doing until later, but now I don't know how to explain it."

"Did you notice anything else?"

Becky looked down at her bracelet. "Yes. My bracelet, the pearls on it began glowing. It was faint, but I could see it. I also felt like that they were tingling with some sort of energy which came from within me."

"Have you noticed anything else like this in the past few months?"

"Yes, I mean nothing like the security guard. But every so often, I've noticed that I can influence people, make them feel or say something that I want them too. And ever since I began reading the Incantus, I've seen other stories about people who could do this and I just began to wonder-"

"Wait, you actually read Dave's Incantus?"

"Well, yes."

Veronica was silent for the next few seconds. Her eyes were serious, so serious that Becky actually began to feel a little worried. Veronica herself was searching for just the right words for what she had to say next. All of her suspicions now began to make sense. What she said next could very well change Becky's life forever. "Becky, only those who have magical abilities can read the words of the Incantus. If anyone else were to look at it, all they could see would be a page with strange symbols and pictures that they couldn't identify. That's what keeps the secrets of the Incantus safe. The very fact that you can even read it means that you must have some magical ability."

Becky was completely stunned when she heard this. "You mean, I have something like what Dave has? Like what you and Balthazar have?"

Veronica nodded. "Yes, well, in a matter of speaking. You have to understand, if you did have anything like magic (and I still can't be sure of that), your talents would probably never equal those of Dave. That's not necessarily a bad thing; not all of us need the pressure of saving the world."

Becky had no idea what she was supposed to say. She just tried to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. Veronica let her work through it, knowing that this must have come as nothing short of a bombshell.

"I-I never thought, or dreamed that I could have anything like this." Said Becky, haltingly, "I mean, what Dave can do, it's so cool. But, why me? I don't have anything special about me."

"That's not necessarily true." said Veronica, "I have been seeing a lot of things about you, Becky. You seem to have a great gift for perceiving how others feel. When I came into the coffee shop that one night, I was angry with Balthazar. You saw that, and you felt compelled to help me. I felt calmer just by speaking with you. Without even knowing it, you made me feel something. That's a sign of magic, because persuasion is only a few steps away from influencing the behavior of the mind."

"And there is something else, now that I think of it. When I was up on the roof, and trying to kick away the satellite dish, I could hear The Rising."

"You could hear it?"

"Yes, it sounded like this harsh and atonal music. It made my skin crawl. But when I disrupted the signal, little by little that music faded and when The Rising was destroyed, I didn't hear it anymore at all."

Veronica was serious. "Initial exposure to magic occurs in the senses. For example, Dave can see the strands of magic which bind all things on earth. That's how Balthazar explained it to him. I'm guessing that you're an auditory learner?" Becky nodded, "In that case, I suppose it's not so strange that you might have heard The Rising, especially likening it to music."

Becky was silent for a moment, before she asked in a quiet voice. "Is there anyway to know for sure?"

Veronica sighed deeply, and she said, "There might be. But, Becky, if you take that step, there can be no going back. Regardless of whether you decide to pursue magic or not, your life will never be the same."

Becky nodded. "I have to know the truth, Veronica. I don't know if I could be a sorceress, but if I just ignore this, I know that I will regret it. It would be like giving up on one of my cello pieces because it was new or unfamiliar."

Veronica smiled. "Even if you don't have magic, Becky, you have some courage about you. That is greater than any tricks we Merlineans can do."

"So, what do I have to do? Is there some sort of ritual or incantation that I have to do?"

Veronica sat up and held out both of her hands to Becky. "Most of the time, the magic in potential apprentices is unlocked when they're presented with their rings, but there have been circumstances when other tests are more useful. Just take my hands, close your eyes and concentrate on the sound of my voice."

Becky obeyed, reaching out and taking Veronica's hand. She closed her eyes, and tried to keep her breathing even.

"Try and begin to hear the rhythms of life around you." said Veronica, in a gentle, soothing voice, "Not just what your perceptual hearing tells you. Focus on the very music of life itself. The molecules which make up all life are constantly bouncing and colliding against one another, giving an illusion of solidity. And yet, within their seeming chaos, there is an intricate, beautiful dance. Try to listen for that, and see what you can do with it."

Becky listened, and for several minutes after Veronica had stopped speaking, she tried very hard to follow her instructions. For a very long time, however, it seemed like nothing around her had changed. But, just when she was about to give up, she suddenly began to hear it. Something seemed to be moving and whirring in the air around her. She focused in on it, and was stunned to hear a distant music. She realized that it was the air molecules around her. The music which they played was light and yet strangely complex. She tried to reach out to them, to touch that music in some way. To her surprise, she heard some of those molecules beginning to respond to her control. They began to move and play in a delicate minuet. The control she had was fragile and delicate, yet she knew she was causing this, and it brought a thrill to her that she had never before experienced.

However, that realization and the excitement that it brought made her lose focus for a split second. When her concentration slipped, the minuet of the air around her suddenly faded; the tune floated gently away away, and the air molecules she had been controlling simply returned to their natural rhythm and music.

With a gasp, Becky opened her eyes. She looked into Veronica's face and knew by the expression on her face that she had felt the same thing. "I heard it," she said, in an awed whisper, "I could hear the air around me, moving and dancing."

"And you were able to control it, for just a few seconds. That's more than I can say for a lot of people on their first try. You must have some talent in you if you can do that."

"I have never felt anything like that before." said Becky, still overwhelmed by what she had felt. "Is that how magic feels to you all the time?"

"Well, you do get used to it. But, the wonder of it never really fades. This proves that you have the gift of magic, Becky. Now the choice must be up to you what you will do with it."

* * *

><p>So, it turns out that Becky has the Gift? I wonder how that will affect her relationship with Dave. Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Basement

Basement:

_1. The lowermost portion of a structure. 2. A story of a building, partly or wholly underground._

Balthazar and Dave had completed their training for the day. As the session had worn on, Balthazar's mood had improved somewhat. Barking out instructions and corrections to Dave, along with throwing a few unexpected plasma bolts at him to test his response time to a threat, always seemed to make his teacher rather happy.

"So, are you going to go back home to Veronica now?" asked Dave, as he stepped out of the Circle and collapsed in one of the chairs. Even though his stamina was improving, long extended periods in the Circle could still drain him. Plus, today had been the practice of invisibility and levitation of the self, both at the same time. The two concepts were somewhat draining for even the most advanced sorcerer.

"I don't know. I don't want the risk of sleeping on the couch."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Veronica?"

Balthazar glared at Dave. "Just wait till you and Becky have been together for any length of time, Dave. If there is one thing I have learned in over a thousand years of marriage, it's that a man who is not capable of being afraid of his wife every once and awhile is an idiot. The sooner you learn that, the happier you and Becky will be."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that uplifting statement, Balthazar. You are just a ray of sunshine in all things."

"Just telling it like it is, Dave."

Dave, his breath regained, now sat up a little straighter and said, a little nervously, "Um, Balthazar, can I ask you something?"

"No, Dave."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes, I do. You always look like that when you want some time off for training, and you're not going to get it. I was generous in giving you a few days off during Finals. We have to keep working, Dave, and it's not just for any lark that you can neglect your training."

"This isn't a lark that I'm asking about, Balthazar. It's something very important."

"Well, what is it?"

Dave's face flushed a little bit, and he looked down, shuffling his feet as he did so. "I want to go home next weekend, to Buffalo. It's my mom's birthday on Saturday, and it's sort of accepted tradition that I always go down there to celebrate with the rest of the family."

Balthazar stared at Dave for a moment, genuinely surprised. "You're not playing very fair, Dave. You know that family relationships are the one weakness I have that you can exploit."

Dave looked up. "Does that mean I can have next weekend off?"

"Yes, all right, go and celebrate with your family. But, I expect you to work hard between now and then so there isn't any sort of lag. You're making progress and I don't want to see it slow down."

"It won't, Balthazar. Don't worry."

"Were you really that nervous?"

"Well, yes. If you must know; contrary to popular belief, I do actually like spending time with my parents. Plus, this is really important. Besides it being my mom's birthday, this will also be the first time that they meet Becky."

"Oh, it's that time of the relationship, is it? Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I am, a little bit."

"What on earth for? I'm sure that your parents will like Becky if she is so important to you. I know it's costmary to have some awkwardness with the in-laws, but it might be kind of a stereotype that the in-laws always hate the significant other of their children."

"I wish it were. But after meeting Becky's mom, I'm kind of worried about what my own parents will say."

"So Becky's mom said that she didn't like you and that you weren't worthy of her daughter?"

"Well, no she didn't say that exactly. But she might as well have. She wasn't exactly welcoming when she first met me. She didn't say anything specific really, but I just got the feeling within five minutes of speaking with her that she saw something in me that she didn't approve of. Her manner towards me was positively glacial. Plus, I haven't been invited back since, which I think speaks volumes in and of itself."

"So, you're afraid that just because Becky's mom disapproved of you that means that your parents will have to automatically not like her in return."

"Boy, the way you say it, it makes it sound completely illogical. Look, Balthazar, I don't have the advantage of age, okay? I mean, I'm lucky to even have someone like Becky. You don't think that I consider it a miracle every day that we have even gotten this far? I just don't want to anything to spoil what we already have. I don't need my parents to love Becky, but I at least want them to accept her. I don't want the added burden of another set of disproving parents."

Balthazar was silent for a moment, and he was staring at Dave in such a manner that was both proud and discerning at the same time. "You are right, Dave. You are very lucky to have Becky, and you're man enough to say that. If your parents are anything like you, and from what you've told me I don't doubt that they are, then you have nothing to worry about. They will see what a positive impact Becky is having on your life, even I can tell that. I'm fairly certain that your parents will love Becky. It's almost impossible not to like her."

Dave was surprised to hear those words coming out of Balthazar's mouth. "You know, that's the closest that I have ever heard you come to giving Becky a complement."

"I've always approved of Becky, I just didn't see until recently how special she is. You have any idea how difficult relationships can be between sorcerers and ordinary humans? They can become complicated very quickly, and a good many of them fail within a few months. That Becky has held out this long and still is holding firm tells me that there is something special about her. You should be grateful that you have found someone like her, Dave. Be sure that you never let her go."

Dave felt somewhat heartened and encouraged by this statement. He had come to rely a great deal on Balthazar's wisdom, not only in training with magic, but also in his growth as a person. He would maybe never say this to Balthazar's face, but he was beginning to feel that he owed him almost as much as his father in making him the person that he was becoming. And to know that Balthazar really respected Becky, made him hope that it was not so impossible that his parents could do the same. "I won't, Balthazar. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>This is sort of a short chapter after a pretty long time between updates, but I have been pretty busy recently with the ending of school. Also, being a performance major means that I have a lot to do. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a bit longer and will begint o build up a little tension. In the meantime though, please tell me what you think.<p>

Next chapter: The Merlineans presence may be strong in New York, but the Morganians are always in the shadows, waiting to strike, like a snake. And now a new visitor has arrived from Russia, one who has a plan for them to redeem themselves afer the failure of Morgana.


End file.
